


Boredom Pays

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Feminine Harry, Fingering, Harry in Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Harry, Submissive Harry, Top Louis, amen, i guess, i honestly don't know how to tag this, i hope ya'll read this, so basically harry gets bored and he wore panties so bam things happen, surprise btw i wrote this while i was bored, there is just so much sex i guess, what the fuck is the point of tagging if people won't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets bored within his hotel so he slips a pair and heads over to Louis' room.<br/><br/><a href="http://twitter.com/orlouisharry">Twitter</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom Pays

"Hm." Harry pondered in thought as he paced within the small area of the hotel room.

Harry and the other lads Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Louis were all within their individual rooms as they waited for the night to pass. The next day was going to become a huge aim for the boys as they take a step into helping out in charity and expanding their career, but as of now...

"Hmmm." Harry sighed, laying back with his curls fanned out within the pillows below, "I am quite bored." He muttered.

He looked to his right to see the glowing red number of his digital clock, it was only 11 p.m. and here he was... just bored. He could have fun and decide on putting on some his favorite pink knickers he's got stashed way below within his suit case, but he's done that too many times and it's just  _boring._

He rolled over to the right side of his body and his eyes came across his black bag sitting there over the light brown night stand, taunting him to slip those knickers over his pale legs and to just  _play with himself._

"Well I guess you win." Harry sighed, sitting himself up and taking a chance at the black bag. Quickly his hands shuffled through the duffle to look for what his body, his fingers were aching for. Just as he hoped, the tips of his fingers brushed against the pink lacy material. He chuckled a bit to himself as his cheeks blushed red. Here he was just  _desparate_ to do something and wow okay he'll slip these on, but then what?

Maybe... Maybe he can pull a prank or do something that could get him sweaty and panting  _the right way._ He sucked in the edge of his lips, sucking over the plush skin as he stood onto his legs. In a flash all his garments were tossed off to the side and the knickers were placed quite lovingly over his hips. 

"Hm..." He mumbled as he looked towards the long mirror standing there at the end of the room. He looked back at himself, eyebrows raised, "Not bad, Styles." He turned and twisted his torso to see his cheeks held in together quite perfectly by the material and the lovely way his curls cupped his cheeks.

Harry was just  _pretty._ He was  _pretty and bored._  Oh and he wanted to have some fun.

His lips were pulled to a high smile as his thoughts wondered to what if he can at least catch the lovely eyes of none other than Louis Tomlinson.

Now that would be interesting.  _Very fun._

Just as quick as he can, he pulled on the white robe the hotel handed him earlier. The lovely material holding his body in a warm grip. "He can't deny me." Harry smirked.

Oh and god he  _just can't_ and Harry  _knows._ Probably because his hips were just begging to be touched and his curls were begging to be pulled as he was manhandled beautifully. It was a want, it was a desire, and Harry wanted to have  _fun._

****

Louis quickly munched the remains of his food as his other hand clicked away through channels of the tv before him and wow there wasn't anything to watch, nothing that caught his interest at all. 

"Oh for fucks sake." Louis grumbled, switching the tv off and tossing the remote to the side. It was a big day tomorrow and here he was wide awake munching on whatever...  _bored._

Maybe he could pull a joint with Zayn, but that thought was quickly tossed to the side as he replayed the lectures Modest! had thrown right at him and no way did he want another one.

Just as he was going to head out, there was a knock on his door and his smile perked up, well hopefully he can talk out how bored he was.

****

Harry stood within the hotel halls, looking to his feet as he waited patiently for Louis to open the door. 

_Maybe he was crazy. He was going to seduce Louis and it's just because he was god damn bored. Does that even make sense-  
_

But Harry's second thoughts were tossed to the trash as the door was pulled open to reveal the other lad looking back with hazy eyes.

"Oh hey, Harry." Louis gleamed.

"Hey." Harry smiled, his fingers pushing back a couple long curls behind his ear, "Looks like you've got nothing to do?" He asked.  
  
"Well, you're right there." Louis shrugged, "Come in, come in. At least we can chat up about something. I'm not tired and I am absolutely bored as fuck." 

Harry chuckled, his fingers tight on his white robe as he walked in and seated himself over the edge of the bed, "We could watch a film together? I mean it is boring alone at least we could trash it together." 

"You know." Louis muttered, "That's not a bad idea. Let's get to that."

****

It must have been just 30 minutes, but the two boys were nestled up by each other's side within the bed watching some classical cheesy film. Louis' eyes were locked on the screen, but Harry's couldn't seem to sit still as they bounced between Louis' clothed cock and the screen.

He tried to not make much movement, but his insides were twisting and turning into high lurches as the thought of him and Louis in bed, like this, naked. His heart kept rising into stonger beats as his mind contemplated the positions he could be in right now. All he needed to was to rip off his white robe, lay back, and just  _beg_ Louis to take him over. He wanted to  _beg_ and he wanted someone to rough him up  _right now._

But there he was, his head on Louis' shoulder and not making a move. His hand was rested over the other boy's tummy and was only a few god damn inches from reaching into those trousers and feel up the throbbing cock he wants inside him so badly. His eyes were literally rolling in pleasure as the thought his own lips and tongue tasting and drinking in the pleasure Louis had within him.

_Oh my god-_

"Harry?" 

His thoughts were cleared as soon as he heard the succulent voice radiate his ears, "Hm?" Harry looked up,  _he could play this up. He can. Do it for the prize._

Louis tried not to widen his eyes in surprise as he looked at the tenderness over Harry's features. Those white cheeks somewhat tinted a shade of red and dear god those anticiapting green eyes, "You're a bit quiet. Is something up?"

Harry simply chuckled and shook his head, "No, no nothing it's just-"  _Play it off, Styles. Play it off._

  
"I'm just really bored, sorry Louis." Harry huffed.

"Oh? Okay. Then we could-" Louis was stopped abruptly as the tip of Harry's index finger clasped over his lips.

"Shhhhhhh." Louis looked up to see the boy's smile stretched into a dark smile. He didn't move an inch as those green eyes scanned over his features and didn't even try breathing as Harry came closer and closer, the tips of his long curls touching over his own face.

His eyes widened though as he watched the white robe over Harry's shoulder slowly slip off his skin and drop down his arm. 

' _Oh fuck'_

Louis' vision was going in hazy with the sudden darkness of lust looming over him. The way Harry was positioned over and his hand still keeping Louis' mouth shut. 

"I'm just... really, really bored, but I have a feeling you are too and-" Louis tried not to react as Harry's hand led his own to be placed over his shoulders, letting Louis glide through and leave goosebumbs as his hand traveled down his skin, "I have a little game we could play at least to get this night through."

Harry couldn't help, but chuckle as he watched Louis gulp and nothing stopped him as his pink lips came into contact with the older lad's neck. Slowly trailing down, but not actually sucking into the skin. Louis clasped his eyes shut as he tossed his head back, angling his neck out and waiting for the boy to leave a mark on him. Oh and god those lips were just so soft, so soft and fuck.

Before Harry could even react, his hand was pushed off Louis' mouth and his body was pushed back into the white sheets of the bed. Not even processing what's happening until his lips clashed over Louis', the sudden fight for dominance prominent on the tip of their tongues.  

"Oh god, Harry." Louis groaned. He pulled away, smiling at the slight saliva trail left in between. Oh but what got his cock jerking within his pants was how flushed and heated Harry looked right under and before him. Oh and fuck that white robe was a mess over his skin as well as his curls just fluttered everywhere over his head. Louis watched as Harry's chest rose in slight heavy breaths, but what drove him over the edge was the pink knickers innocently sitting there.

"Harry are these-" Louis gulped once more, reaching over to edge of the waistband, feeling up the silky lace, "they are."

Harry's lips were a grin now and he looked up through the curls just sitting there over his eyes, "Yeah." he whispers breathlessly. He sprawled his legs a bit, rutting into the bed, "I was just, you know bored and this just kinda happened."

"Just kinda happened." Louis snorted, his hands clasped over Harry's hips making the boy gasp, "Now this did catch my interest."

Harry continued to giggle a bit as he watched Louis push away the strands of curls over his forehead, "Well aren't you a romantic sap."

Louis rolled his eyes, smacking the boy's hips, "Well we were always something quite special..."

Harry disregarded the comment and instead threw a leg over the other boy's shoulder, dragging him in, "Hmmmm, now please just make fun with me." 

Louis groaned and nodded nevertheless and leveled himself over Harry's body, slightly grinding down over the boy's cock within his clothes hips.

"Oh just get your clothes off and fuck me, Tomlinson." Harry hissed. He was sweating and the robe beneath wasn't helping at all and neither was Louis' clothed body.

"Patience love, no need to be pushy." Louis laughed and kissed over Harry's neck and cheeks, leaving small purple touched to blend with the pale skin.

Harry was whimpering beneath Louis and he just wanted to be wrecked and taken over, "Louis." He muttered sternly, "Just. Wreck. Me."

Oh and he probably asked that a bit too soon because his back was arching into the shape of a god like arch all while the sudden touch a wet flatten tongue clasped over the head off his cock. Oh and fuck it wasn't even on him directly, but instead it left hot wet traces as Louis sucked on him through the knickers. 

"Ngggghhhhh." Harry whimpered, his head suddenly shot to the other side as he panted, "Yeah- Yeah just like that." He was so turned on and his cock was rising just as his smile did, each and every teeth appearing. This felt so fucking good, so good and oh god.

His lips were sucked in between his teeth to hide his embarassing squeals and shouts of 'oh yes  oh yes I waited for this, fuck yes', but shit Louis was really good down there to just be playing around with the knickers just by his tongue. 

Louis chuckled below, his vibrations shaking Harry's body as those tan hands slowly spread his legs even wider and wider. The position they were in now was just a vibrant work of art as their skins were two different complexions of each other and Harry laid there sprawled wide and pretty as Louis suckled over his private areas.

Louis slowly lifted himself up and proceeded to peel off his clothes that got wet from the heated drive produced within himself and shit his body was shaking in pleasure as he looked back to see Harry lying there and just watching with thirst etched upon his green eyes.

Louis grinned as the remaining of his clothes were tossed to the side, he was there just naked as he crawled over Harry, smiling a bit when the boy turned his head as if to tease. 

"Come and play with me." Harry whispered.

He gasped as those lips peppered down from the side of his head, to his flush cheeks, to his neck, and down his chest, all the way back and over to where those lips already marked territory. Louis' fingers were itching a bit as they hooked over Harry's hips, slowly pulling at the waist band to lower the knickers and finally let loose Harry's hard cock.

Louis searched around quickly looking out towards the nightstand searching for anything that could subsitute as lube or at least help the boy out before he plugged himself in. Louis' eyes finally came at ease to see a small bottle of strawberry scented lotion sitting there innocently. His hand shot out to toss the bottle beside them.

"Lotion?" Harry scrunched up his nose in a cute like manner as he narrowed his eyes at Louis, "No lube, Tomlinson? Quite a shocker I mean I get you don't have someone to bang, but at least you've got-" Harry rose out a hand and shook it before Louis' face, "your best friend."

Louis scoffeed and pushed Harry's hand away as he pulled his sweet pale legs back and placed them either side of his waist, "Don't tease me, Curly. We barely get any private time to ourselves, but I can see that doesn't stop you." he chuckled, pointing down at the panties that were pulled down and held right underneath the boy's balls.

"Well, I guess the good thing about it is I'll be pounded and smell nice inside at the same time." giggled Harry.

"You're stupid."

"Only for you."

Suddenly it became quiet for the both of them as they stared at each other and they weren't sure if these flushed cheeks on their faces were from the heated drive or a sudden rush of intimacy between them. 

Anyhow, Louis turned to splatter the sweet content over the palm of his hands and gently add a generous amount over his fingertops. 

"What do you need?" Louis chirped, "Tell me what do you want?"

"Y-Your fingers." 

"Can't hear you darling."

"Louis, dont be a fucking stingy ass. I'm horny and I've been laying here for already who knows how long and you barely got the time to stick fingers inside me!?" Harry snapped.

"Now I can hear you." laughed Louis.

"God damn it Louis- Ah!  _Ah oh oh okay woah._ " Harry's breaths picked up roughly and hitched incredibly loud as he felt Louis' index finger shoved straight into him, "Oh well that- that was exciting okay. Oh."

Louis simply rose his eyebrows and chuckled as one, two, and three fingers were opening up the pretty boy underneath. Harry couldn't help, but moan finally getting what he wanted taken out of him and dear god when Louis' finally had his fingers strike that one spot, he saw the light of God. 

"T-There! Louis! There, there oh, there." Harry couldn't believe it, but his body was craving it so bad and he hadn't known this at all. His heart was racing within his chest and fuck Louis' hand was working so well in there. Fuck. Just fuck.

Harry was squirming and the room had the mixture of sweet lotion scent as well as heavy sweats up and across the boys skins. 

"I'm ready, Louis." Harry sputtered, "I'm ready just fuck me fuck."

"Your wish is my command princess."

Louis couldn't help, but snort at himself as he "lubed" himself up by using the lotion. Oh and he used plenty of it of course to the point where there were drops messily here and there between them.

Harry remained in his position whining and slowly moaning incoherant words as he twists turns underneath Louis, begging to be craved and touched properly. The older boy kept his focus as he hushed the other while prepping himself to enter straight in.

At last, before Harry could snap once more, Louis' hips clashed in and aimed as quick as he can looking for the one spot that would drive Harry crazy. The boy beneath him continued to pant and squeal 'yes yes yes yes yes' as Louis pounded into him aimlessly, searching yet not quite finding the right place.

The bed was shaking and literally quivering as Harry's head shot from side to side, curls fanning here and there. He could feel his body move up by inches as Louis grind down and pounded him mercilessly and fuck it felt so good, Harry could swear there was saliva collecting within his mouth. It was hot and the knickers were still on him, slightly tearing as Louis slipped in and out of him so fast.

"Ah. Ah. Louis, so good. So big, feels so good. So good. Lou, Louuuu." Harry was breaking apart and his moans showed as his voice raised and cracked multiple times, "Little more, push more please. Close. So close-  _fuck._ " Harry's back suddenly arched with head shot back as that one spot inside him was hit so strongly, "Oh oh oh oh oh my god, fuck. Right there, fuck. Louis. Louis, Lou fuck. FUCK." 

Louis kept silent, savoring the sounds of their hips meeting and the moans Harry just couldn't contain, it was music to his ears, sweet gentle sounds of Harry getting wrecked had shook him pleasurably. He down with his blue eyes to see Harry's face scrunched in pleasure with the back of his hand pushed up against his lips.

Louis tsked, pulling Harry's hand down from his lips, "Baby don't hide your pretty sounds for me." he whispered roughly as he felt his end coming soon, thrusting as quickly as possible.

"I-I'm close." Harry choked out, "So close."

"M-Me too." Louis muttered, "Fuck."

Harry's legs tightened and his head was spinning as his chest was in full view and what got him to finally release was when Louis had at last sucked onto his chest and left open kisses. 

"Fuuuuuuuuck." Harry drawled out as he lurched up, his frontal body at full view and smacked right into Louis' face, his cocking twitching as he came right in between the two, Louis following right after as his thrust was nestled deep into Harry's body.

***

The pair had cleaned themselves up after nearly 20 minutes of just holding each other and trying to gather themselves back together and at last were cuddled back up against each other within the bed as if they'd never done anything in the first place.

Louis chuckled, "Well that was fun."  
  
Harry snorted, "Yep, now what we did there was  _not_ boring."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope that was okay. So yeah I am working on my fic, but in order to relieve from writer's block I am just doing some occasional one shots cause hey I am not gone! I am still here, just lazy. Please leave comments that are constructive or if you like it kudo and let me know haha! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/harryiscurvy)


End file.
